The Hag and the Mummy
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: He had always been intrigued by the woman; because she reminded him of his dragons. She was fiery, she had character, she was guarded and manipulative. The interest which had been still inside of him woke up as they danced and Charlie almost wished that someone else had been given the task. And he almost wished that they could be more to each other than a mummy and a hag.


**Title** : The Hag and the Mummy

 **Characters** : Bellatrix Lestrange, Charlie Weasley, William 'Bill' Weasley and Alastor Moody.

 **Pairing** : Hinting of Bellatrix x Charlie

 **Prompts** : Wordcount: 1,000 – 2, 000. [Dialogue] "I didn't think we were supposed to come in costume." / "So why did you dress up as a hag?". [Word] obvious, [creature] werewolf, [costume] Egyptian mummy, [word] exotic and [word] pristine.

 **AN** : Written for the _[Halloween Event] Trick or Treat_ at _The Golden Snitch_ held by _whitetiger91_.

A little note about Charlie; I'm all for him being asexual and/ or aromantic. The fact that I am going to have him notice that Bellatrix is beautiful is in no way an attempt to discredit that part of him. Also, completely out of the blue, but I have never written anything like this before. I have no idea how this came to be… this.

 **[School/ House]** : Durmstrang / Rodopi.

 **Warning** : Cursing and mentioning of sex.

 **Word Count** : 2, 000

* * *

Charlie Weasley was the second child to Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Prewett. That was a fact. He looked like a typical Weasley. There was the red hair which had resulted in many jokes about his head being on fire. When he became an adult, he grew a beard and gave more fuel to the joke because now his face was on fire too. His blue eyes made him resemble his father, with whom he also shared a similar height, more so than his mother and even though his very physical work with dragons had resulted in him becoming much more muscular there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was a Weasley. During a talk, with Bill, that took place when people had commented on his red hair more than usual they had even come to the conclusion that it wasn't possible to hide their heritage. They had been wrong.

White fabric covered his entire body and hid anything that could possibly cause anyone to identify him as a Weasley.

"All you need to do is get Bellatrix alone and then find a way to get the information from her." Moody spoke from a distant corner in the room.

The man frowned at his words. He had a good idea regarding how he was meant to do that but he didn't particularly look forward to it. Sex, in lack of other ways to put it, weren't his cup of tea. "And you're sure that I'm the right man for the job?" _Why can't someone else do it?_ He wanted to ask but didn't.

"It has to be you," Moody insisted. "She won't fall for it otherwise."

Charlie didn't know how to feel about that. He knew that he was intrigued by Bellatrix, and he often prayed to Merlin that his mother would never find out, but he didn't see why she would be interested in him.

"Is my brother in there?" Charlie heard Bill from outside his room where he stood looking at his own reflection.

The only thing he could see, the only thing that wasn't covered by some kind of soft material were his blue eyes. He could see Moody sitting by the door with his cane in front of him and a facial expression that resembled content while his magical eye moved back and forth. Charlie could never get used to it.

The door opened moments later and Charlie saw the reflection of his brother in the mirror. Bill or William, which was his real name, didn't stop the smile from spreading on his face. Bill's long hair was pushed back into a ponytail and his blue eyes twinkled with amusement. He nodded while looking at his younger brother; judging by the way his hand almost steered itself towards Moody Bill was about to congratulate the man on successfully transforming Charlie into a real-life Egyptian mummy. Luckily, he managed to stop himself. Charlie suspected that Moody weren't big on hugs or any other type of physical contact.

"Well, don't you look lovely." Bill said as went to stand next to his younger brother. Charlie replied by showing his brother a specially chosen finger. But Bill only laughed and patted his shoulder. "I'm kidding. Well, technically I'm not because the costume is epic."

Charlie waved his hand as if he was trying to get rid of a particularly annoying fly. "I get what you're saying. Now fuck off and go bother someone else. I'm busy and I don't appreciate you making fun of me."

Bill laughed and took a few steps back until his legs hit the chair standing not far from Moody. The facial expression which Charlie had almost mistaken for a smile was gone and replaced with something that looked like his normal expression; it was a mixture between grumpy and angry.

"Did you do that to him?" without letting Moody answer the question Bill continued. "Maybe you should change profession Mad-Eye? You could get into fashion instead of running around risking your life as an auror."

The suggestion was met with Moody rolling his eyes and the magical eye really did roll. It was clear to anyone, not only in the room, but in the house that he had not appreciated the joke. As one could assume. He stood up and pointed at Charlie.

"Don't be home too late."

Charlie wanted to tell him that he almost sounded fatherly just then but decided that Moody probably didn't want to hear another joke. So, he nodded. "I'll get the information and then get out of there. It won't take more than a few hours."

Charlie glanced at the clock. "I should actually leave right now."

Bill managed to say goodbye before Charlie muttered a spell that allowed for him to disappear and end up in front of the manor.

He never thought that he would end up spending Halloween in the Malfoy Manor but there he was. Somehow. And he wasn't alone. People landed on the road, seemingly out of thin air, next to him but thankfully they gave him very little attention before slowly walking down the road towards the mansion. Charlie took a deep breath while thinking to himself that he could find the information that the Order wanted. He had worked with dragons for years; that could hardly be harder than infiltrating a pureblood Halloween party. Charlie took another deep breath. He tried to tell himself that the hair stood on his arms because he was cold and not because he was nervous. The fact that his Egyptian mummy costume provided with more heat than he needed had nothing to do with the sweat drops that ran down neck.

 _Get the information and get out before they realise that you're with the order_.

That's what Moody had told him when it was determined, behind his mother's back for the sake of everyone, that he was going to take the assignment. Charlie didn't ask what would happen if they found out that he was with the order. His imagination was good enough for him to create a vivid enough image. On the way into the house Charlie had run into peacocks. He had smiled at the sight of them and imagined that Narcissa or Lucius thought they looked exotic. Personally, he preferred any type of dragon over the colourful birds even if they did look exotic albeit a little cold in the horrible autumn weather.

The women all looked pristine with costumes which were undoubtedly inspired by historical French and English queens. To claim that it was a costume party had been misguided. Even most men wore clothes which made Charlie guess that they were trying to look like some old king; he was sure that he had seen Henry VII glare at someone who looked like Richard III. The only person he could compare himself with was Fenrir Greyback whom had "dressed up" as a werewolf. Charlie was sure that he had seen Marie Antoinette chatting away with Anne Boleyn; but he couldn't tell who they really were. Mostly due to the big masks that covered their faces. But in the midst of the room there were two women whose identities were obvious; Charlie didn't know who Narcissa was supposed to be but Bellatrix were obviously trying to look like Mary I or Bloody Mary; whatever one wanted to call her.

Charlie had run into Bellatrix on numerous occasions. So much that he almost feared going up to her in case she recognized him. He took a shaky breath and somehow managed to gracefully follow the only man who's so called costume looked more complicated than his. Fenrir stopped in front of the sisters and much like Charlie expected they looked at him as if he was worth less than the dirt under their shoes.

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side so that her black curls fell down over her shoulder. She raised one of her eyebrows and shared a smile with Narcissa before opening her mouth to speak. "I didn't think we were supposed to come in costume."

"So why did you dress up as a hag?" Fenrir replied without missing a beat.

Bellatrix laughed. It was a musical sound and would have fooled most people to think that she sounded happy. Charlie wasn't fooled. If his mother knew what he was thinking in that moment. She would not be happy. Not that his thoughts were that bad. Charlie was struck by how beautiful Bellatrix was even if she was about twenty years his senior. The knowledge of what she had done didn't change that. There was something enchanting about the way she carried herself.

"She's a queen you mongrel," Charlie responded without hesitation and walked towards them before any of them managed to discover where he stood. Bellatrix smiled, a hint of madness in her eyes, and she glanced at Fenrir as to see what he was going to do now. "What are you supposed to be?"

The man in question sneered. "The animalistic side of our human nature. And you?"

Charlie wanted to laugh. It was odd. A part of him couldn't understand that he was standing in the Malfoy Manor talking to these people. He thought for sure that he would have trouble controlling his anger but it was quite the opposite. He was struggling not to laugh. Charlie made a mental note to ask Moody about that later. Or maybe Tonks. That would probably go a lot smoother than asking Moody.

"A more beautiful version of you," Bellatrix winked at Charlie, whom was thankful that his face was covered by the costume because otherwise she would have noticed that he blushed violently. Then she glanced at Fenrir with the same disgust in her eyes and a mocking sneer. "I think I heard someone calling. Run along little pup and if you get there fast enough maybe you'll get a treat."

Charlie was sure that he heard Fenrir mutter something about old jokes before walking away from them but he was much too focused on Bellatrix to truly care. A part of him wondered if this was a good idea. Would she recognise his voice?

"Another one who didn't get the memo," Bellatrix said while shaking her head. Narcissa rolled her eyes but still smiled at her sister's antics before turning her attention elsewhere and leaving them behind. "I wonder who's hiding underneath all this fabric."

Charlie smiled underneath the fabric. He assumed that it showed. "No one of importance to you."

Bellatrix hummed and squinted at him. Amusement twinkled in her eyes. "Maybe I should go look for someone who is important to me."

She turned around to walk away but Charlie stepped around her and offered her a hand. "Dance with me?"

"Dance with who?" Bellatrix responded wittily. "I don't know who you are."

"I'm an Egyptian mummy and you're a hag." She laughed. As he hoped that she would and nodded.

"Very well then," Bellatrix placed one hand on his shoulder and the other were intertwined with his hands. Charlie rested his hand on her lower back and pressed her as close as he humanly could. "You've done this before."

Charlie couldn't help but smile. "One or two times."

Again, he thought of things his mother would not approve of. He thought that it was a shame that Bellatrix would never have danced with him if she knew that he was the one hiding underneath the costume. He thought about how intriguing she was; how mysterious, beautiful and witty she could be. He had always been intrigued by the woman; because she reminded him of his dragons. She was fiery, she had character, she was guarded and manipulative. The interest which had been still inside of him woke up as they danced and Charlie almost wished that someone else had been given the task. And he almost wished that they could be more to each other than a mummy and a hag.

 **The end**


End file.
